spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nega-SpongeBob Nega-SquarePants (Nega-SpongeBob Nega-SquarePants)
Nega'''-SpongeBob Nega-SquarePants'Nicktoons: The Heroes Meet Their Match is the opposite of SpongeBob SquarePants. Description He is a strong Nega-Sponge from the Nega-verse (the opposite of the Universe). He is almost the complete opposite of SpongeBob SquarePants. He is a large (twice the height of SpongeBob) muscular Persian Blue Nega-Sponge with Blue Marguerite holes, buckteeth, a Picton Blue bow tie, a cod gray shirt, Gondola colored tube socks with a Granny Smith colored (not the apple) and a Mongoose colored stripe on each, white shoes, and blue-grey sweatpants with white ties. Unlike the image above, he has blue iris, white sclera, white teeth, and, as described above, wears blue-grey sweatpants with white ties. He also has a Hulk-like voice. Personality He is mean and evil. He dislikes SpongeBob and the other creatures from the Universe. Abilities and talents '''Inability to Get Hurt' - Since he is almost the complete opposite of SpongeBob, he is strong. Because of this, he does not get hurt on his own. The only times he gets hurt is when SpongeBob gets hurt. Near-Death Experiences All of his near-death experiences are the same as SpongeBob's near-death experiences. For the list: See Here Biography He has a very similar biography to SpongeBob. Mostly the differences are how he got his job, the name of the job and the town. Antagonistic Role He is an antagonist in almost all of his appearances. *Nicktoons: The Heroes Meet Their Match - He is introduced as a member of the Nega-Heroes, the opposite of the Heroes that appears in the Nicktoons games. The main four members of the Nega-Heroes are Nega-Timmy (not the one from Nega-Timmy), Nega-Danny, Nega-SpongeBob, and Nega-Jimmy. *Nicktoons: A Nega-Hero Halloween - He and the other Nega-Heroes terrorize citizens with a house of horror. *Nicktoons: The Nega-Heroes’ Anti-Christmas Spectacular - He and the other Nega-Heroes try to destroy Christmas. *Nicktoons: The Next Generation - 20 years in the future, He and the other Nega-Heroes try to take over the worlds, but have to deal with the Heroes' Children. *Nicktoons: Blast from the Past - It is in the distant future and using an old invention of Nega-Timmy, he and the other Nega-Heroes get younger and terrorize the towns. *Plankation: In his second appearance in the SpongeBob Universe without the other Nega-Heroes, the first being Nega-Sponge Side, originally thought to be the main villain in the story, he is just a minor villain to Nega-Eugene Nega-Krabs, his boss. *Nega-Sponge Side - Although, it is not much of a villainous rule, more of an antagonistic behavior, at the end of the story, he does a bunch of crimes in Bikini Bottom. Occupation His main occupation is Fry Cook at the Krusty Nega-Krab. He is the worst fry cook in town and it is the worst restaurant in town. Multiverse He has a few friends in the Multi-verse. He is even in a team called "The Nega-Heroes". Some of his major teammates are: *Nega-Timmy: The leader and Brains of the Nega-Heroes *Nega-Jimmy: Although, he is dumb, he makes many of useful weapons. *Nega-Danny: He is pretty much the evil version of Danny. Relationships Nega-Gary the Nega-Snail Nega-Gary is one of Nega-SpongeBob's best friends. He is also Nega-SpongeBob's pet. They have a close relationship. Nega-Patrick Nega-Star Nega-Patrick is one of Nega-SpongeBob's best friends. He is also Nega-SpongeBob's neighbor. They have known each other since they were babies. They would do anything for each other. Nega-SpongeBob is the brawn of the duo and Nega-Patrick is the brains because he is smart, unlike his counterpart. Nega-Squidward Nega-Squidward Nega-Squidward is Nega-SpongeBob's next-door neighbor. The relationship between Nega-Squidward and Nega-SpongeBob is the reverse of that of SpongeBob and Squidward. Nega-Squidward is the one who bothers Nega-SpongeBob. Nega-Eugene N.-H. Nega-Krabs Nega-Eugene is SpongeBob's boss. He usually goes by Nega-Eugene, unlike his counterpart. The only people who refer to him as Mr. Nega-Krabs are Nega-SpongeBob and Nega-Squidward, to the dismay of Nega-Eugene. The relationship between Nega-SpongeBob and Nega-Eugene is similar to that of Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob. The only difference being that Nega-Eugene does not use Nega-SpongeBob for monetary gain, he treats him more as an employee, most of the time. Nega-Sandy Nega-Cheeks Nega-Sandy is the dumbest creature in Nega-Bikini Bottom. The relationship between Nega-Sandy and Nega-SpongeBob is similar to that of SpongeBob and Sandy. Nega-Sheldon N.-J. Nega-Plankton Unlike Nega-Eugene, Nega-Plankton goes by his last name. Nega-Plankton is the nemesis of Nega-SpongeBob. Unlike SpongeBob, Nega-SpongeBob has no liking for his enemy. References Category:Crossover characters Category:Nega-characters